No Half Measures
by Girgoylia
Summary: Mike just wants some time alone, but everywhere he goes he feels everyone is watching and talking about him, is it all in his head? Crap summary. WARNING Swearing inside!


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, **sigh**.

Mike sat in his cubicle in the locker rooms of yet another arena, his day had been relatively laid back, only two interviews this morning and now had a couple of hours to kill before tonight's show.

He was doing up his trainers, hoping to get in some running before the pre-show meeting, when Kofi and Phil entered the relatively empty locker room. Mike groaned inwardly, he and Phil were not best pals, and just recently Phil had been going out of his way to make barbed comments directed at Mike. He finished with one shoe and started on the other trying to ignore the duo that had stopped moving and were talking quietly. 'About me, no doubt,'

There had always been that feeling in the locker room, Mike thought to himself, that he wasn't worthy to be there, that he was a fake, it made him more determined to prove himself. But the last couple of weeks were taking their toll and now he was beginning to doubt himself. 'Stop thinking about it!' He thought angrily, he grabbed his ipod and left the locker room without glancing back.

As Mike ran he concentrated on every step trying to ignore the deep ache coming from his right ribs thanks to Damien Sandow's efforts the night before. His right knee started throbbing about 20mins into his run but it didn't stop Mike, he shifted his focus to the music coming through the headphones, trying to not think about anything in particular.

He returned to the arena and entered the car park slowing down to a walk, he noticed Kevin Kiley talking to Kofi at the entrance and he again noticed the change in their attitudes when they saw him. He tried to ignore the ache in his knee and walk normally around the car park attempting to cool down a bit. As he passed the others to go inside, he nodded a greeting and got one in return, he quickly made his way to the locker room to grab his sweater and a towel.

As he entered the locker room he saw Phil and Alberto look up quickly and watch him, going silent until he left the room and then he heard them talking again. As he began walking he bumped into Randy heading towards the locker room.

"Sorry," he said looking up at Randy briefly.

Randy smiled, "Mike," he replied in greeting then kept walking.

Mike was feeling paranoid and decided to find somewhere isolated to work on his stretches. About half an hour later his meditation was interrupted.

"There you are!" said Nick entering the room managing to leave the door open.

"Hey Nick," said Mike giving the man a warm smile.

"Whatcha doing in here?" asked Nick looking around the empty room.

"Just getting some space," he changed his position.

Nick studied Mike's face a moment before saying,

"The meeting is starting soon,"

Mike nodded.

"Did you see Kevin?" asked Nick trying to gauge Mike's mood.

"Yeah, he was talking to Kofi," said Mike getting up and collecting the towel and heading towards the door.

The meeting went well and everyone went back to preparing for their matches that night. Nick and Mike formulated a plan then Nick left Mike to hit the arena's gym to get ready. Mike headed to the trainers room finding Randy and Steve already there.

Mike stayed quiet as the trainer helped him with his stretches, as the trainer got to Mike's right leg though Mike hissed in pain, immediately annoyed with himself, as he noticed everyone staring at him.

The trainer had immediately eased off and giving Mike a worried look began to push up Mike's sweat pant leg.

"Something you'd like to share Mike?" he said noticing the swollen knee immediately, "I'll get some ice,"

Mike pushed his chin out in angry defiance giving the other wrestlers a sidelong dare to say a word. They didn't say anything but exchanged looks with each other.

The trainer came back and applied the ice and moved onto his other leg.

After a while, Dr Chris came in and assessed Mike's knee.

"Been sore long?"

"Since last night, it's nothing really,"

Doc knew about Mike's knee injuries and put it down to a flare up and got the trainer to tape it up.

Randy had already left but Steve was still there, he frowned when he heard Mike's answer. He was sure he saw Mike limping two days ago; he knew this was the life but why was Mike lying?

Later as Mike got changed for his match he stripped off his t-shirt to put on his other t-shirt, when Damien suddenly said.

"Damn Mike, did I give you that bruise?"

Mike who had been facing into his cubicle glanced to his right to where Damien was sitting and said "Well, yeah," and quickly pulled on his t-shirt now worried at just how visible the bruise was but now had no choice but to finish getting ready for his match.

Kofi had been sitting, chilling out in his cubicle across the room not really watching Mike, but he too noticed the bruise.

He followed Mike out of the locker room and into the monitor area and took a seat next to Randy who like Kofi had already competed.

Mike headed for the gorilla and waited for his call focusing on his upcoming match. Nick arrived with no Vickie so Mike quickly told Nick about the bruise, Nick took a look and they quickly agreed Nick (who was to go out first) would lay into Mike before Mike had a chance to get his shirt off. It would actually work well with what they had planned in the ring anyway. Vickie came rushing over and a minute later Nick's music was being played. Mike tried focusing on the match in his head mentally preparing himself for the upcoming battle.

They worked well in the match, Dolph seemed to have the advantage early on, taking Miz by surprise and early but then, as planned the Miz almost devastated Dolph but Dolph fought back and almost got Miz, Miz rallied and pushed Dolph to his limits but eventually allowed Dolph to finish the match after being side slammed into the exposed turn buckle.

The pain left Mike breathless for a few minutes but then he rolled off the ring, to start back to the locker rooms, still holding his ribs. He got out the back, using the other exit and decided to head to his cubicle to take a seat. Surprisingly the locker room was empty except for John and Randy, Randy stood when Mike entered and as he was about to leave turned to Mike and said, "Great match tonight, Mike," then left the room closing the door behind him.

'Strange,' Mike thought to himself and grabbed a couple of towels one around his shoulders and after he sat the other over his legs.

Mike looked over at John expecting him to be checking out his phone but was shocked to see him sat staring at Mike, with his arms crossed.

Mike pulled a face before saying,

"What?"

John stood letting his arms drop to his sides as he walked over taking a seat closer to Mike.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Mike was lost at sea.

John glared at him obviously looking for signs of deceit.

"I don't like rumours but I need an answer"

Mike was growing impatient and angry, he was tired, hurt and just wanted to be left alone, so snapped at John.

"What the fuck are you talking about, Cena?"

"Maryse caught you fucking your next door neighbour,"

Mike was shocked his face paled his eyes widening staring at John before he looked down shaking the horrific thought out. He frowned feeling suddenly sick to his stomach.

"So it's true?" asked John angry with Mike.

Mike shook his head slightly. To John Mike looked like his dirty secret had been found out and was quickly trying find a believable lie to worm his way out of it.

John snorted and quickly left the room unable to control his anger any longer, leaving Mike all alone. After a minute or so he got dressed and grabbed his gear and headed to the room he had used earlier and locked it behind himself.

'I'll wait till the others are gone, then, then,' he slid down the wall next to the door.

'Why is she doing this? That bitch!' Mike tried hard not to think about that afternoon last week, he had just finished the tour and was looking forward to a night in his own bed, he entered his apartment and heard the noises coming from his bedroom. Wondering what she was watching on the television Mike was shocked to find her and his next-door neighbour fucking on his bed. The guy left so fast he was a blur but she took her time, all the while telling Mike that it was his own fault for being gone all the time and with that she left.

Mike slept on the couch that night, even now Mike still felt numb to it all, he waited half an hour after the show had finished and slipped out unnoticed by the crew and reached his rental. He sat down the road from his hotel unable to decide whether to use his room that night as he was sharing with Phil. The pain in his knee and his chest flared his other muscles had begun to stiffen, he hadn't cooled down properly, it was a very cold night. Knowing he had little choice, his only hope was Phil was out or already asleep.

Mike cautiously opened his room only to find Kevin on the other side of the door, who grabbed Mike's right hand that was on the door handle and punch him in the ribs.

Mike fell to his knees gasping in pain, holding his ribs tightly, through the pain he heard Phil say "Kevin! Get off him, Mike felt two people he didn't know who, drag him further into the room. With his right arm cradling his chest Mike stayed on the floor lying on his now very painful ribs, face into the carpet using his left to protect his head from any future attacks.

John spoke "Mike I want to know why you'd cheat on Maryse?"

Mike was trying not to cough knowing that would hurt immensely, he had a tickle in his throat, but upon hearing John Mike finally spoke

"I've never cheated on her! I can't believe you'd even think I would!" he snarled. He swallowed thickly; tasting blood he thought 'Where am I bleeding from?' Phil and Ron who had been vocal in trying to help Mike and telling the guys to leave finally managed to get to Mike, Ron was particularly vocal started yelling at the other men in the room, Phil as well.

Mike felt that maybe was now his chance to escape to the bathroom and find out why he tasted blood. Mike heard Phil in particular say, "I told you it wasn't true! And Kevin what the fuck was that all about?" A mumble that Mike couldn't hear, but heard Phil's reply. "You fucking punched him!"

Mike felt dizzy and his chest felt tight, he decided to stop listening and see where he was bleeding. He looked at the reflection in the mirror and was shocked at how pale he looked he swallowed again before opening his mouth the amount of blood surprised and worried him. He ran the water tap and rinsed his mouth out using his tongue explored his mouth, no tender sore spots 'strange,' There was a knock at the door startling Mike, his chest felt tight and heavy 'why is that,' he thought hazily.

"Mike? You okay?" it was Phil.

That tickle was back he coughed slightly into his hand.

"Mike?"

He looked down.

"Mike?" The doorknob rattled. Locked.

Bright red blood splatter, in his hand. His chest felt too tight. As he turned to unlock the door a wave of dizziness over took him and he fell forward onto his knees the door rattling as Phil tried to get in.

"Mike!" Mike managed to reach out and flick the switch before settling onto his haunches.

They heard the switch, Phil expected Mike to open the door but after a heartbeat he opened it instead, he saw Mike on his knees he crouched down.

"Mike?"

Mike looked up struggling to breathe "I need a doctor," he managed to say. Phil saw the blood over Mike's lips and wasted no time in pulling out his phone calling 911.

Ron, who was with Phil in their opinion of Mike, moved into the bathroom and quickly moved Mike sitting him up against the sink much to Mike's agony.

Mike felt tired; his chest was on fire making every breath a nightmare.

"Mike, hold on!" Ron kept talking to Mike trying to instil a sense a calm, but Ron was almost panicking on the inside.

After what seemed like an eternity the paramedics came and took over, Mike was now coughing badly and they could all hear the sickening sound it made every breath Mike took.

They quickly got Mike loaded onto a stretcher and left for the hospital, Ron going with them.

After the paramedics had left Phil began cleaning up the bathroom, angry with John and Kevin, also worried about Mike. He was hardly listening to the guys who were wondering what was wrong with Mike and how it didn't look good at all. John re-entered the room, he had gone out into the hallway to call Vince.

"Well?" asked Randy seeing John's face.

"He's not happy. Wanted to know just what happened tonight,"

Kevin shifted in his seat, looking down.

Phil had stopped when he heard John's voice and stood in the doorway.

"What did you tell him?"

Phil noticed Kevin's eyes open wide and look over to where John stood but didn't make eye contact with anyone.

John looked at Kevin.

"Everything," John wasn't angry with Kevin for the most part, he felt very guilty himself.

"I didn't tell him about you guys, so maybe you should leave before he gets here," He finished looking at Kofi, Randy and Bryan. No one moved they all felt they had a part to play with what had happened.

Kevin though looked like he didn't want to be there but wasn't brave enough to leave.

They waited quietly each lost in their own thoughts. Phil had finished cleaning the bathroom and took a seat on his bed, hoping Vince wouldn't be too much longer. Twenty seconds later there was a knock at the door, John opened it straight away and Vince came in with a face like thunder.

"What the hell happened in here tonight?"

John went to speak but Vince held up his hand obviously wanting to hear from someone else.

"We wanted to ask Mike if the rumours were true about him and Maryse," said Kofi.

"What?!"

Kofi looked at Kevin before he was about to speak again and Vince noticed everyone seemed to be doing the same thing.

"Rumours?"

Kevin was getting further and further into shit, the rumours were straight from Maryse and he was now realising that she had been using him to get back at Mike. He didn't know why, nor did he understand why she was trying to punish Mike, so much wasn't making sense.

Kevin stood and looked Vince in the eye.

"Can I talk to you in the hallway?"

Vince pulled a face but after a second nodded and they stepped out.

"I was the one that started the rumours,"

"What were the rumours?" Vince asked coldly.

"Maryse led me to believe she had caught Mike cheating on her with his next door neighbour."

Vince did not seem any less angry.

"The other rumour, was that Mike had hit her,"

"But now you think she's been lying to you?"

"I…I…I don't know what to believe,"

Vince narrowed his eyes.

"You and Mike were partnered for a while, you used to hang out all the time and you believed his girlfriend over what you know of Mike?"

Kevin hung his head in shame and guilt.

"Was it you who punched Mike tonight?"

"Yes,"

"How did that come about?"

"As soon as he opened the door I punched him in the ribs, but that's all I did, one punch,"

He finished lamely noticing Vince's glare.

"Who decided on the meeting?"

"I suggested it, John followed through with it. He told me to come here."

"And what did you think was going to happen?"

"Confront Mike, and get some answers,"

"So why did you attack him?"

"I was angry and lashed out,"  
Vince stared at Kevin for longer that he liked until he finally said "Go to your room and stay there don't talk to anyone Paul will contact you shortly," Kevin nodded and slowly walked away.

Vince re-entered the room and called John out into the hallway.

"Who called the meeting?"

" I mentioned that I was going to confront Mike and everyone in there," John indicated the room, "Except for Phil, wanted to ask Mike questions of their own."

Vince was un-impressed.

"Look Vince, I didn't plan on Kevin or anyone for that matter, doing anything other that talking to Mike,"

"You weren't thinking," Vince snapped "What did you think was going to happen? What were you hoping to get out of the confrontation?"

"There is more going on than the rumours, Vince, the rumours was a tipping point for me. Mike has been snapping at people, closed himself off over the last few weeks. I've approached him myself several times only to be shunned, this was going to be my last attempt. He's a good man and I wanted to find out what was wrong."

Vince could see John's compassion and good heart. He sighed.

"Alright. You could have dealt with this a lot better." John nodded, Vince sighed, "If I was to ask the rest of the guys in there would they say the same thing?"

"Yes," John stated.

They re-entered Vince looked around then let them know just how unhappy he was about their impromptu meeting before leaving them.

Phil grabbed some things before heading for the hospital as he reached the car park he saw John heading to his rental.

"John! Wait up!"

John looked over his shoulder and slowed down, Phil caught up. "Going to the hospital?"

"Yeah," he unlocked the car "Jump in," Neither man spike too busy with their own thoughts.

They walked into the waiting area after arriving at the hospital and 15 mins later they were walking down the right hallway.

Ron sat staring at his phone, glancing up looking down towards the other end of the hallway nervously every few seconds.

"Hey man," said Phil as he sat down next to Ron. "Any word?" John stayed standing.

"He's in surgery at the moment. A rib penetrated his lung,"

"He's gonna be okay, Ron," said John although not quite believing it himself.

Ron shook his head.

"You didn't see him in the ambulance," he trailed off, obviously reliving the horror.

Phil laid his hand on his shoulder.

The wait was very hard on all three men but after a few hours the surgeon came out and gave them an update.

"Mike's stabilised. We've braced Mike's rib, it had broken in two places, and part of it had pierced his upper lung. We've had to insert a chest tube to drain away fluids and to help prevent another lung collapse. He'll need to stay in hospital for a few days at least." All three were relieved.

"Thanks, doc" said John, "Can we see him?"

"Briefly, he's in post op right now," the doctor stood but then hesitated,

"Do any of you know what had hit Michael? Did he fall?"

"Someone punched him," replied Phil, the doc half shook his head and was about to say something when Ron who had been anxious to go visit Mike suddenly said "Wait, last night with Damien," he saw the doc lift his eyebrows, "Another wrestler, drop kicked Mike in his ribs."

John then said "And tonight Nick pushed him into the exposed turn buckle," all the three wrestlers shared a quick glance before looking to the doc. The doc started nodding "Yeah that would make more sense, repeated blows to the same area then the final blow,"

As they headed back to the hotel John noticed Ron snoozing now a lot happier seeing Mike safe and well looked after. For his own part though he felt extremely guilty, 'Why did I not just talk to him, by myself?'

Mike awoke the next morning; he looked around the room, registering the aches and pains demanding attention especially from his chest. He was unaware of John sitting in the dark corner until John stood up not sure if he should wait or say something.

Mike shifted slightly easing some aches then looked around the room again this time noticing John.

It pained John to hear Mike's heart monitor speed up slightly when Mike finally noticed him, John waited for Mike to speak.

Mike gave John a cold stare before looking away.

"Mike, I," John began.

Mike looked at him briefly, before looking away again shaking his head before John could say anything else, a nurse entered to check on Mike.

"I'll come back later," John said leaving the room. John decided to leave the hospital for a while and as he approached the elevators he bumped into Ron and Phil.

"Hey guys," John said quietly.

"Hey, are you alright?" said Phil.

"Is Mike," started Ron.

"Mike's fine," John quickly said. "I just think he doesn't want to see me for a while," with that he quickly said goodbye and left.

Ron and Phil exchanged a look but headed for Mike's room to see how Mike would react to them.

Phil knocked then entered followed by Ron, they found Mike poking at his breakfast, and he looked up warily, obviously not sure how to feel about them.

"Hey Mike!" said Ron heading over to his bedside with a big smile. "You look a lot better than last night!"

Mike smiled back at Ron then looked over at Phil.

"Hey, I'm glad to see you've stopped scarring us half to death."

Mike snorted gently then said in a hoarse but quiet voice.

"You should you know me by now. No half measures,"

"Don't we know it!" said Ron.

They talked shit for a while when suddenly Mike asked why they were there last night.

"I had little choice," started Phil. "John and Kevin came to my door as soon as I got there wanting to talk, then everyone else piled in. I was trying to get them out," he glanced at Ron.

"I heard the commotion and went in and we tried to get them to leave." Said Ron.

"You turned up, I don't know what the fuck is wrong with Kevin though,"  
"He's been suspended for two weeks, all hush hush of course," said Phil, Mike didn't look impressed but changed the subject to why they weren't heading onto the next show.

"Trying to get rid of us?" said Phil fake annoyed.

Mike played it down but they could see he was tiring out they said their goodbyes and Ron threatened a revisit in a few days time.

Later in the day Vince and Paul came to visit Mike, they talked to his doctor first and learnt the particulars of the injury and recovery times.

When they entered Mike's room they found him sleeping but he awoke not long after. Vince asked him a few questions about the previous night and Mike told them what he knew. They told him of Kevin's suspension and told him to take the next two weeks off, and then subject to medical direction they'd get him to do his TV segment and commentary. They left not long after and Mike was now not so tired, flicked on the TV hoping to find something to drown out the background noise. He noticed his door opening and looked over to see John standing there, he looked at him briefly then went back to the TV.

John entered closing the door behind himself "I realise you don't want to see me right now, but I must tell you something," Mike continued ignoring him so John took a deep breath before continuing "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what happened last night, I'm sorry for accusing you of something that wasn't true. I acted without thinking."

He waited for a response, nothing." Well okay then, uh, bye Mike," he turned and headed for the door.

"Why?" Mike asked quietly. John stopped and cocked his head then turned around fully to find Mike glaring at him waiting.

"Why?" John asked, confused.

"Why would you think I would do that to," Mike looked away shaking his head unable to say her name.

"She called me last week and told me a few things. I should of realised she was playing me though."

Mike looked over at John briefly fighting over his emotions.

"So you believer _her_,"

"I'm sorry Mike. I really am. But you've been acting odd lately then, when she called, I thought that it explained it all."

Mike snorted gently and gave John a 'really' look.

"You weren't having an affair, was it just her being a bitch about something?"

Mike looked at the blankets, tearing up, "I caught _her_ fucking the next door neighbour last week."

Realisation came to John; he sat on the end of the bed.

"You two been having problems?" he asked quietly.

"I didn't think so. I was wrong apparently."

"Oh Mike, I'm sorry, man."

Mike looked up before saying "Yeah, I'm starting to get a feeling about that." He looked out of the window to compose himself, frowned then looked over at John with a puzzled look.

John feigned innocence "What?"

"Aren't you meant to be in Georgia?"

"Asked Vince for a couple of nights off. Clear my head, etc."

"That wouldn't have taken long," Mike muttered trying hard not to smile.

John snorted. "Funny. How about I start telling you jokes, then we'll see who wins?"

"Fine, you win," he held up his hand slightly, smirking.

"Are we cool?" asked John.

Mike looked John in the eye and after a moment nodded. John smiled feeling relieved.

Mike was now worn out again and listened to John talk, falling asleep not long after.

He decided to hang around for a while just in case Mike woke up.

The next morning Ron, Phil and Randy turned up having driven back the night before and had grabbed a few hours sleep. They found John out in the hallway.

"John?" asked Phil picking up on the man's tension straight away.

"Guys," He looked relieved as he stood up.

"They've just taken Mike back into surgery. A blood clot had travelled to his heart."

They all sat down, talking quietly, waiting.

An hour later the doctor came out and gave them some good news. They had removed the clot and the slight damage done to Mike's heart was temporary, they would have to wait till the afternoon before visiting though.

Mike woke to find all of them hanging around, talking quietly. Phil noticed Mike and said.

"Hey, I thought you'd finished scaring us?" he said with a smirk.

"It was an encore," Mike said hoarsely

Ron immediately said. "Not funny, Mike."


End file.
